Draco's Detention
by PinkFuzzyDucky
Summary: Draco get detention alone. Lots of randomness. First fanfiction
1. The Morning of Doom

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no reallyI'm broke

Draco's Detention…by HIMSELF(alone you morons) da da daaaaaaaa

By Bethany and Taylor

ATTENTION! This is the author speaking! Listen up you flea brained idiots; this story is going to be in Harry's fifth year. Why you might ask. Because I can.

Harry woke up. That is pointless to say because this story has absolutely positively nothing to do with Harry. But it is interesting to state. Hey, are you leaving. Don't press that back arrow. NOOOOOOO! That's right. I know you would come back. This story is about Draco Malfoy, who coincidently woke up at the exacted same time. Well not really a coincidence, the fire drill took place as they were asleep waking them. (Hogwarts is technologically advanced, because I can. Deal with it!) So back to the story, Draco is now outside and freezing because he was in his boxers, which by the way is against the dress code. (But man is he hot)

"Hey who said that? It sounded like someone announcing my life story!" Draco said.

Anyways, he was outside. (speaking in a much quieter voice) And then it was time for breakfast, which by the way is the most important meal of the day. It should be a balanced meal containing a forth of all the nutrients you need for a day. But Draco was only eating a piece of toast because he is a rebel, with out a cause. He's a baaaaaaaad boy!

OK, sorry I was having a moment there but I'm ok now so back to our story, again.

So due to the excitement of the morning what with a fake fire and a serious lack of proper nutrition he was a little confused. He was craving some attention as every growing boy does. In his confused nutrition deprived and attention craving state he thought it would be appropriate to jump on the table and start singing.

"I'm too sexy for my robe, too sexy for my robe……."

OMG his voice is like a choir of angels. I'm melting I'm melting I swear some one pinch me. (Sorry I'm from Kansas, you don't know what it's like!) Now back to our story again. You know I stray off the story line a lot don't I? Oh well.

"I'm a model you know what I mean when I do my little turn on the catwalk"

"Mr. Malfoy"

"That's my name don't wear it out…oh hello professor McGonagall… um um I…I…I was just demonstrating the um…. Well you know that thing when you….yeah."

**"Detention mwahahahahahhahdsahahha** Click professor McGonagall turned off the flashlight she was holding under her face evilly.


	2. Tea Parties

Disclaimer: We own nada, except the story line. We are glad to say we don't own the furbies.

Draco's Detention

"Mr. Malfoy, you will report to my classroom at five tonight. Understand?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

The rest of the day flashed by. Harry and Draco only got into one argument, a record, his head was only into a turnip, thankfully and the Cornish pixies only attacked him _FIVE _times today. All and all an uneventfully day. Then 5o'clock rolled around. Draco made his way down the long, dark, cold, and sinister hallway to his DOOM! Da, da ,daaaaaaaaaaa!

Slowly he raised his fist to knock upon the oak door. The door creaked open, and Draco saw a sight that would haunt his dreams forever. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape surrounded by stuffed animals at a tea party, and to make this scene worse they were both wearing Lockhart's Pink Robe fashion line.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" How could this happen to Snape, his favorite teacher? There is evil afoot.

Snape looked up suddenly. When he saw Draco he quickly crossed the room, waving his arms in an absurd fashion, and in a high pitched voice said, "You did not see anything, nothing at alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-"

"Sevie you forgot Mr. Chugalug and Mrs. Hugalot your hippo." McGonagall throwing a hippo and a teddy bear at Snape.

"Why, thank you Minnie, I can't sleep with out them. I mean nothing at allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-"

"That is enough Sevie." McGonagall said. "Draco follow me."

The two of them walked out of the castle and to the lake where McGonagall stopped abruptly.

"What I'm I doing here?" Draco asked.

"That Mr. Malfoy will be answered in due time, probably in chapter 3." Of course this did not have the effect she wanted seeing as she was still wearing her hot pink sweetheart Lockhart robes.


End file.
